What Happens When You Get Electrified?
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Sequel to Electrify Me, Naruto. They come back home from the club and finish what they started. SASUNARU/Yaoi/Lemons/Not suitable for underage kids!


**A/N: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is a sequel to **_**Electrify Me, Naruto**_**; this is pretty much the scene after they leave the dance club and pretty much finish what they started ;)**

**.**

**.**

**I advise you to read **_**Electrify Me, Naruto**_** before you read this one…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Sup?' – Thoughts

"Sup?" - Talking

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What Happens When You Get Electrified?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

They fumbled inside their suite both removing the other's clothing as they were lip-locked refusing to part. Their tempting and heated bodies were almost pressed firmly together waiting for the moment of bare skin to touch their own. Successfully Naruto managed to remove Sasuke's black boxers before collapsing onto the white puffy queen bed below them. It had only taken them 10 minutes struggling to get into the bedroom all while keeping their hungry mouths together and removing articles of clothing.

Naruto felt the cool gentle blankets hit his back as he fell. The body above him fell rhythmically to his own. The moment they landed Sasuke wasted no time as he crawled further on top of Naruto's naked body and lunged to bit his neck. His hands almost on autopilot traveled upwards from the tan hips roaming gently to touch his chest. His pale fingers brushed over the creamy buds, teasing and caressing them. He moved his lips traveling them over a heated neck, kissing every second of passing skin. Naruto moaned blissfully and nudged his hips upwards hoping for some well wanted attention. He placed one hand on top of Sasuke's smooth hip traveling his fingers slowly over the skin sliding playfully. He had another hand trailing up his lover's neck to only burrow it into raven blue tresses. A nibble to his earlobe caused a silky purr to release from his lips. He fisted his hand around Sasuke's hair and firmly gripped his hip with the other.

"Sasu...ke..."

Sasuke licked the side of Naruto's chin with the tip of his red tongue. His eyes half lidded looking demonically up to lust filled ocean hues. His mouth was pulled to an open smirk. He levelled his lips to the other taunting each other with the heated pressure between both their lips.

"Yes, my love?" his voice lowered spoke huskily sending visible shudders to the blond underneath him.

"Please...Sasuke...no...teasing..." Naruto replied breathlessly. Gawd he needed more action the pleasure he felt from the dance club made him feel so high and elevated. How they managed to arrive home safe was a mystery to him. With the way Sasuke was dry humping and grinding him he could have sworn they would be fucking like bunnies on the highway causing traffic and the police as the audience...again.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft nibble to his pink lips. Hot breath warmed his lips sending tingles to them.

"I don't understand Naruto," Sasuke moved to whisper in the blond's ear "what do you want?"

Naruto groaned harshly. He was so freaking aroused from before now he felt like he was going to explode! 'Damn! I think Sasuke is punishing me for dancing without him first today...Arggh!'

He squirmed under Sasuke's body that was lowering closer to his own. Sasuke lowered his hips to Naruto's meeting his slowly. He painfully slowly grinds both their hard arousal upwards against each other. Naruto now completely frustrated grabbed Sasuke's cheeks with both of his hands and spoke impatiently.

"Damn it, Sasuke! Fuck me already!"

He smashed their lips together kissing him firmly eyes closed. With eyes half lidded, Sasuke watched with fair amusement. 'I'm sure that taught him not to pull that stunt anymore from tonight' he grabbed Naruto's jaw with one of his hands as another pinched his left nipple twisting it and traced Naruto's lips with his tongue. Naruto moaned loudly lifting his chest up baring his neck. Sasuke moved both hands to cradle Naruto's head properly and open mouth kissed the blond. He tasted his tongue inside the top of Naruto's mouth feeling him shiver. He gently massaged both of Naruto's ears with his thumbs soothingly as he continued to kiss the other more hungrily.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and returned the pleasures feeling by grinder harshly upwards to Sasuke's hips hearing the other hissing. Naruto glided his hands over the taunt muscles of Sasuke's body massaging as he went downwards. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's tongue letting go as he bit on the deep pink bottom lip swollen and now reddening. He moved his hands to rest on either side of Naruto's head. Comfortable, he kissed downwards trailing down the center of Naruto's throat. He tongued his Adam's apple and kissed it before continuing down to the junction of chest. He bit into a collarbone causing the already gasping and moaning blond to hiss in surprise. Sasuke hummed his lips against the foaming bruise before licking it. He trailed his lips against more skin brushing his smooth lips over hot tanned skin until he met up to a pink bud. He wrapped his lips around Naruto's right nipple kissing it. He savoured the flavour of Naruto's moans and tastes. He shifted his body upwards lifting his left hand to tease the other sweet nipple. As he furthered his ministrations of foreplay, Naruto was losing himself to the impatience of his sexual release and was suppressing a growl in the back of his throat. Naruto was feeling his resolve break when Sasuke continued to fool around with him as he teased his chest.** 'FUCK ME ALREADY! FUCK ME ALREADY! FUCK ME ALREADY!' **Naruto was feeling close to flipping the asshole over and skip lubrication and go straight to impaling himself with Sasuke's fucking cock already! Screw this! He wasn't waiting any longer!

**"Sasuke!"** Naruto growled roughly.

Sasuke continued to mess with his love's chest "hmm?" he hummed amusingly.

Naruto pushed Sasuke off him catching him by surprise, flipping him and straddled his hips roughly pressing their harden members against each other.

**"Fuck me, gawd damn it! Fuck me already, Sasuke!"**

He shouted frustrated; he felt like a dog in heat and gawd damn it he wanted to be fucked!

Sasuke recovered from his minuscule shock and smirked deviously at his sexually frustrated blond.

"Well why didn't you just say so, Na-ru-to?" He said sauntering out Naruto's name.

Naruto looked at him confused but was pulled down back to the bed with his legs pulled apart over a large heated body.

"…huh?"

Naruto faced upwards, refocused his eyes and saw Sasuke looked dangerously aroused at him.

"Sasuke?"

"Well Naruto? I'm gonna fuck you...**hard**"

Naruto gulped nervously. He watched as Sasuke gripped his tanned thighs keeping them far apart as he lowered his head to the Naruto's deepest core. Naruto moaned breathlessly at the heat radiating off Sasuke. He almost screamed at the intrusion of Sasuke's wet appendage pushing against the tight muscles wanting to invade his insides. His body squirmed twisting it slightly, griping the bed sheets under him.

Sasuke kneaded the soft thighs enveloping around him. He massaged his fingers into the firm leg muscles moving his hands closer to Naruto's ball sack but not quite touching. He pushed his tongue through the contracting muscles of his sweet blond's asshole furthering inside stretching it. Naruto gasped out loud feeling pleasure, wonderful please, course through his body. He felt like a fire was spreading throughout his veins like hot lava. 'Fuck this feels so good!'

Sasuke moved his tongue further inside searching for that special bundle of joy that sends his blond into a hot frenzy mess.

"A-Ahh! Sasuke! M-More!"

Ka-Ching! Found it!

Sasuke smirked retracting his tongue and hardening more hearing his blond's needy and submissive whimpers. Gawd that is so fucking hot.

Naruto frowned at the loss of the spark that made him crazy.

"Sasuke please...give me more...I need it...please Sasuke"

Sasuke got up and shoved his right hand to Naruto's lips. He smirked.

"Suck if you want to fuck"

Naruto growled in his voice at the way Sasuke just rhymed commandingly and opened his mouth allowing the fingers inside his mouth as he wet them thoroughly.

Sasuke lightly moaned as his fingers were being assaulted inside Naruto's mouth. His left hand reached to play with Naruto's ball sack. He squeezed it in his coarse hand recording a throaty groan from Naruto feeling the sound vibrate around his fingers. He cupped, juggled, massaged and caressed it before working his hand up to a hard, pulsing and pre-cum dribbling cock.

Naruto moaned again and mumbled something around Sasuke's fingers that vaguely sounded like _Fuck Sasuke_.

Sasuke continued to smirk as applied pressure to his middle finger as it trailed on top of the thick vein on the shaft working his way to the tip of leaking pre-cum. Naruto was a mess moaning and squirming, he mouth growing lax from sucking long fingers. He watched breathlessly as Sasuke moved his pre-cum covered middle finger in between red lips and sucked appreciably as he looked tauntingly at Naruto's flushed face.

Sasuke removed his finger out of his mouth and his hand out of Naruto's. He moved his thoroughly wet hand down Naruto's weeping member crawling it over his abused ball sack and teased the clenching hole.

"Please...Sasuke..."

Sasuke eyes were dark and half lidded as he stared down at his blond. "I know, my love, I know" and pushed his middle finger inside.

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably but immediately felt pleasure when Sasuke hit his prostrate.

"Sasuke! More! More!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Impatient aren't we?"

Naruto's muscles were still loose and wet from Sasuke's tongue and he was able to work in another finger. Naruto gasped at the feeling and the tingling pleasure and slight pain filling him. Naruto panted hotly as Sasuke moved his fingers in a quick scissor motion inside him. Naruto opened his mouth to moan again but was cut off by an unexpected intrusion of Sasuke's hot tongue and mouth. They kissed each other hungrily basking in each other's unique taste and scents. Sasuke continued stretching the now distracted blond; he slipped in a third finger as he nibbles his lips. Naruto groaned as Sasuke gripped his member. His pale lithe fingers played rhythmically over his heated skin. Naruto panted harshly twisting his head around and stretching his body. Sasuke bit into Naruto's exposed neck leaving a mark as he added his fourth finger inside hitting the blond's prostrate again earning a delicious cry.

"AH! Sasuke! Hah! Sasuke!"

Sasuke removed his fingers and savoured the whimpering blond. He positioned his hard pre-cum dripping cock to Naruto's loosen wet entrance.

"I'm going in, ready?" Sasuke lifted both of Naruto's legs over his shoulders, gripping his hips up and firmly.

Naruto nodded his head "yea-AAHH!"

Sasuke was buried inside completely with a single thrust. He waited for Naruto to adjust. Sasuke panted lightly feeling the still tightness inside Naruto and the swarming heat trapping his member inside. Sweat was beginning to drip down his forehead.

Naruto gasped out curving his back upwards his head fell back. He shut his eyes tight and gripped into the sheets and pillows around him.

"Sasuke...hurts"

Sasuke leaned over his love kissing away falling tears and whispered gently into his ear. "We haven't done it in a while don't worry and try to relax okay?" He moved to face Naruto who nodded his head trying to relax. Naruto managed to relax and opened his eyes only to stare deep into dark onyx pools. "Sasuke..."

Without another word he was sealed with a kiss except this time gentle and reassuring. They kissed for a moment before Naruto shifted under Sasuke's body edging him to move. Sasuke pecked Naruto's lips, standing on his knees once more before pulling out completely. He looked down to the red flush faced blond and receiving a weak nod he thrust completely back inside repeating the process, hitting his prostrate every time, Naruto moaned out loudly he thrust back meeting with Sasuke's harsh thrusts.

"AH! YES! SASUKE!"

Sasuke grunted as he continued to pound inside the depths of soft heated tightness of his blond. He griped his hips pulling out once again and snapped back inside hitting the glorious prostrate.

The continued sounds of skin hitting against skin resounded around the room. Naruto's moans and groans were the only music playing in the room with an occasional grunt from Sasuke. Both males were covered in sweat and near reaching completion.

"Sasuke! I'm close!"

"…me...too..."

Sasuke gripped around Naruto's weeping and straining member, jerking it in a frantic manner. Naruto gasping and groaning in pleasure pulled Sasuke's head down to his own and kissed furiously. Sasuke thrust one more hard time before both groaned out of the kiss releasing, Naruto on each other and Sasuke inside Naruto.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and rolled to his side. They were silent except for the heavy breathing from both of them as they tried to calm down.

"...Naruto?"

"...ha...ah...yea? S'uke?"

"Don't ever dance like that without me again"

"...ahha...ha...ha...yeah...got it..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Fin_

**A/N:**

**I had so much fun writing this! xD**

**.**

**.**

**Would you believe that was my first M-fic? A penetration one? Damn…**

**.**

**.**

**What do you think? Make sense? Do you consider me good at writing Lemons? Or should I give up?**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You for Reading!**


End file.
